All I Want For Christmas is You
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: When Mitchie finds out that she's going to have a concert on Christmas, she has to decide if breaking a promise is worth the fame. Demena Demi Selena Mitchie Alex


**Just a short one-shot. I wish it could of came out the way I wanted but, enjoy.**

One long white hallway with several doors and no windows. Ribbons and banners hanging against the only poster board in the middle of the floor. Lights hanging over ever nine floor tiles. This is a dream to any and everyone, even to me, but even dreams can make a heart become broken.

"Mom I have to get home for Christmas." My mom is sitting next to me on my lime green stage couch. It was drug back into my room after the show and now I laid against it whining but I had a reason. My leather black skirt was rising a bit but I continued to pull it down. I also wore a black shirt with glitter all over it creating a large M. The jacket that went with it was laying on the floor next to me, and a few feet away was a long white table with sodas and chips and things.

"Mitchie I know that you want to get home and I'm trying but this schedule is really tight."

"Mom, I don't care what it takes, I have to get home for Christmas. This is the first real Christmas with me and Alex as a couple and I can't let her down," I sit up. "I just can't."

"I'll call your manager again."

"No," I pull her phone from her hand. "Go talk to him while I call Alex," she knows that want her out the room so she smiles and nods before patting my leg. She leaves and I sit up before dialing the all too familiar number that I dial every night. The phone on the other end rings, and then it goes silent, and then it rings and then it goes silent. I stand onto the floor and begin to pace. I stare at myself in my huge wall mirror and I look a mess. My hair is everywhere and I feel and look tired.

"Hello?" Alex's voice plays through to my side.

"Hi baby, um we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good," her voice lowers and I sigh.

"Um.. so I have two shows before Friday.."

"Yeah."

"And I'm hoping that I can come.."

"Mitchie don't tell me you're not coming home," she cuts me off.

"I mean yeah but.."

"But?" I can hear the panic in her voice.

"I'm trying."

"Mitchie you promised you'd be home for Christmas, you promised me."

"I know and…"

"This is our first REAL Christmas as a couple and…Mitchie you have to be home." She didn't know how much she was making me feel like I was being a bad girlfriend by saying that.

"I know, I'll be there." I hear a knock at my door. "I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too," we both hang up and I make it over to my door.

"AHHHHHHHH," my ears explode with screams as three girls and a guy yell at me from my door. The first two girls are in shirts with my face on it, a blonde and brunette. Then the others are a bit tanned with black hair and shirts saying, "Mitchie is a Hottie."

"Calm down guys," I let out knowing its near eleven at night and my concert ended two hours ago. They all are still smiling brightly. I wonder where anyone else is. "Um I can like take pictures with you guys and then you guys have to go."

They agree and I signal them down the hall and I close my room door before following them. The first brunette with my face on her shirt is trying to hold my hand. I can feel her fingers brush against mine over and over before I pull my arms together and cross them. We stop a few doors down from my dressing room and stop in the large hall.

"Okay maybe we can take pictures against my large poster board," I point to the picture of me and they all squeal.

"I'm Alyssa," the girl gives me her hand and we stand against the wall.

"Mitchie, but you've already knew that," the girl nods and smiles before we snap he first picture. I get through each of them and their still smiling and as bubbly as ever.

"Okay guys I have to get some sleep, I have another concert here tomorrow night."

"I know, we're all coming, except Michael," they all point to the boy.

"Aw, I hope you had fun tonight."

"I did," he let out before I showed them which door to make it towards.

"Mitchie can we ask you a question," one girl asks.

"Um, sure." I say as I open the exit door. Outside is my tour bus and my opening act's tour bus as well as the three dark trucks we drive around in.

"So who's Alex?" I stare at the girl. How much of my conversation did they hear. I watch them before stepping back.

"Goodnight guys," I say before closing the door. My heart begins to race as I yawn. They heard me talking to Alex? She was my girlfriend, yes, but no one but our families knew. I made it back into my dressing room and my mom was pulling up some of my things.

"Time to head to the hotel."

"Mom, where were you?"

"Talking to Rob," she tells me in a "you should of knew that" voice.

"Oh, right. Um fans came in here."

"What are you okay?"

"Yeah," I nod before looking for my phone. "Mom do you have my phone?"

"Um, yeah here," she hands it to me. I sigh thinking one of the kids could of taken it. We head out of the room and make it outside. Finally everyone was gone, well the fans and so I quickly made it into the van and laid against the window as the driver drove off. I watched as lights flicked against a few things before my mom tapped my shoulder. My phone was ringing. It was Alex, that much I knew. The car stopped and we were at the hotel, I let the phone ring before it went off. Once inside and I was laying in my own room in the warmth and comfort of my white and gold bed I redialed Alex's phone.

"Hello? Mitch?"

"Nope, it's a stalker," I joke as she sighs.

"I called to tell you that my mom and I are going shopping tomorrow for your gift and if you wanted us to wait until you get here in three days we can."

"Um no, you go ahead."

"Mitchie please tell me you're coming home."

"I'm coming home, or at least I'm trying, guess what happened today?"

"You found out when you're coming home?"

"Alex stop making me feel bad."

"I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Fans came into my dressing room, or at the door shall I say and they heard me talking to you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I want to tell everyone about you."

"But you can't, you have to protect your career."

"What's a career without you?"

"You're such a sap. Look my mom is freaking out so I'll call you first thing in the morning…love you."

"Love you," she hangs up and I listen to the ring tone before closing my eyes and pushing my phone under my pillow. I love to know that its under my head. Just three days left until Christmas and another show in LA and one in San Francisco, but my life, my girl, my world is in New York. As the time ticked by, or passed, whatever I became tired and soon I began falling to sleep, peacefully.

The next morning I woke up to my mom knocking on my door. I climbed from my bed in the completely bright room and opened the door with my eyes barley open.

"Yeah," I let out groggily.

"You have a interview in like two hours, come on baby get up." My mom was already dressed in a sun dress so I decided to match her and pulled up a green dress and after my hot shower made it out of my room. My mom was next to my manager talking and I ignored the both of them and pulled a drink from the fridge.

"Ah ah Mitchie, that's seven dollars a bottle."

"Okay," I let out drinking the thing down before we get ready to leave. I run back to the room to grab my phone and notice a missed call from my dad. I quickly dial him back and follow my mom to the elevator.

"Hey dad."

"Hey sunshine, guess who's on the plane to see their baby's next show?"

"No way," I screamed letting my voice fill the elevator.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

"Dad thank you so much," I smile brightly before screaming again before my mom grabs the phone and begins talking to him. We enter the lobby, a large green tree sits in the middle of the floor with all gold and red lights and ornaments hanging everywhere. Red couches cover the space with handing gold stringing over everything. We head outside and climb into the van before I stretch and my mom hands me my phone back. My dad is off of the thing so I dial Alex.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Justin, my manager asks.

"I want to go home. That's what I want."

"Mitchie this is for your career, life if for another time."

"It seems as if you're trying to manage both my personal and public life."

"I'm a manager, that's what I do. That's what I get paid for."

"Well manage my life less," I roll my eyes as my mom pulls my phone away a bit.

"Don't get an attitude, just listen to him, he knows what he's doing."

"Fine," I roll my eyes, not liking what she just said before listening for Alex on the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey," I let out.

"This is Alex, sorry I'm not at the phone right now, leave a message."  
"Alex it's Mitchie….I'm going to be on Larry's show in like twenty minutes. You're my good luck charm. I love you, call me later, bye."

"No answer huh?" My mom asks as I shake my head. We pull into the radio studio and I climb out after my mom. We make it up to floor three before I'm finally in the studio sitting in a chair behind a clear glass. Larry was in a blazer and dressed in weird colors, his hair was spiked up and he slid me a car before going on air.

"Hey, hey radio 102.3 this is Larry the crazy DJ Justice and you guy's won't believe who I have on air with me? Seriously guess? Justin Timberlake? Nah, we don' have him, Britney Spears, guess again. We have the number one teen pop sensation Mitchie Torres in the studio right now, call in early to ask questions about her latest album and tour. So lets get to Mitchie, thanks for being on the show."

"I'm glad to be here with you Larry," I give a small giggle before the man speaks.

"Okay your tour has been sold out in all thirty nine cities and you have just three shows left and…"  
"Just two," I let out.

"Oh was I spoiling the secret? Well you guys will hear it here first that Mitchie will be having a very secret concert of only five hundred people this Friday in the valley. Christmas day, and tickets will be given away to a selective few fans, the location will be given out soon.."

"Wait what?" I face my mom and manager on the other side of the glass and neither seems surprised.

"So when do you have time to be Mitchie? To just hang out with friends and just chill at home or something?" I'm trying my best not to stress out so I reface the mic.

"Um, its really hard because I have to make my tour life my regular life so I have to try to get friends to come with me and things like that…but now everyone is at home for the holidays and so I'm just trying to live the best way I can on tour and like talk to my friends over the phone and stuff.

"So what about relationships, how do you make them work long distance?"

"I guess you just have to trust the person that you're with and like keep a connection in some way, and I mean the holidays and…" I face my manager, "days off lets you create a stronger bond."

"So who's your special someone?"

"I can't tell you," I say before he stares at me.

"Well we want to give tickets to your special show away today, the total of three sets of tickets to three lucky callers. But first name your special someone."

"I can't it's against my manager's rules," I point to Justin.

"Oh come on Justin, it's just a name." He narrows his eyes at me, well Justin does before he nods. I want to squeal but I don't I just smile and wrap my fingers around the thin black neck of the microphone and say…

"Alex, I date someone named Alex."

"You guys should see her face, she's smiling huge right now," and Larry was right, I was. I could feel my cheeks almost wanting to sting, but they were getting hot from all the smiling.

"We're putting on a song, doing questions, and passing out tickets, call in the next five minutes, and go, all available lines are open." Once he shuts the line off I sigh and Justin walks in and hands Larry the sets of tickets.

"How come I didn't know about this special show? I have to be home for Christmas. You knew this, you knew…" I wanted to cry. My stomach began hurting a bit as my chest squeezed.

"Mitchie this is for your career, work before happiness."

"No, I don't believe that. You know that I need to be home with Alex. I need to be there with her." Larry faces me. I think he was questioning if he heard the word "her" right. Justin hit his head one good time the he pulled me into him and spoke.

"Listen to me, you can have any other day off, you're popular and some people don't have things to do for Christmas and so you need to be ready to perform."

"I don't want to, and I'm not going to."

"Mitchie your mother agrees with me."

"Oh whatever," I roll my eyes as Larry signals ten seconds to the show. I sit down before Justin leaves.

"Welcome back people, welcome back, we're still sitting here and chilling with Mitchie Torres, the woman of the hour, and we have questions by fans as well as tickets that you guys will be able to grab so lets gets this party started. Caller number one is Ellis from New York, say whuz zup to Mitchie, Ellis."

"Whuz zup," I hear a girl's voice play in the background followed by two other girls saying hello.

"Oh yeah she's hanging with her cousins Sasha and Sarah, so Ellis are you ready to ask Mitchie a question?"

"Yes, um out of all of the shows you've performed for this year which was your favorite?"

"I enjoy all of my shows the most but I guess I'd have to say when I was in New York, my home town…a lot of people I really do love and care about was there to support me and I mean nothing beats the feeling of having people you love get to hear you and perform." I cross my hands. I feel my phone vibrate against the table.

"Caller number two is from here in LA, Missy Jones, question?"

"Yeah," it sounded like a small kid, maybe around seven. "Which celeb do you have a crush on and why?"

"Aw that's cute," I try to make her feel good because I know I'm ignoring the question but answering it anyway. "I don't have a crush I guess because I'm dating and so its like I don't need to look at anyone else."

"Okay callers we have tickets to give away, Mitchie is going to say hi after these messages form our sponsors, to three lucky fans so get dialing." Larry plays another song and I run my fingers through my hair before picking up my phone. It was Alex. I happily redialed her number.

"Hey Mitch."

"Hey, I wanted to call you for good luck and to tell you to listen to Larry's show."

"Oh! I'm not at a computer right now and we don't get LA stations you know."

"I know. Um…bad news."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Its not my fault."

"Mitchie you promised that you'd be here for Christmas, you promised me, you can't go back on that." I shook my head as if she could see me. She was seriously making me feel like I was a bad girlfriend. I could feel tears push at the edge of my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in a shaky voice. "I'm really sorry."

"Mitch. I'll call you later, I have to go." She was waiting for me to say something but I stayed quiet.

"Five seconds," Larry let out.

"Bye," I hung up without saying anything else and as we went back on air I felt a tear fall against my cheek.

"So Mitchie is here guys as you remembered and now its time for her to pick three lucky winner of two front row seats to her special secret concert. Mitchie here is the caller box, make your choice." Larry slid a huge steal box in front of me with tons of red buttons. I wiped my fallen tear away and pressed a button near the bottom of the box.

"Hey this is Mitchie you're lucky caller number one, who's this?" I always had to put on a brave face for my fans, but today, my voice was the only thing letting lies through. I wasn't happy, my heart was beating oddly and I wanted to burst into tears.

"Amanda," was all I heard before a loud scream and thanks.

"You're welcome stay on the line for more info," I handled Larry the box but he told me to pick two more. I didn't have it in my to smile, I wanted to but I knew the harder I forced it, the easier it would be for me to break down. I quickly pressed the next two buttons, getting a guy named Dustin and another one names Jake, and after that I stood to leave the room. My mom followed me as I left out the studio door. I was still suppose to be on air but I couldn't take the feeling of me wanting to cry, wanting to let it out, but holding it all in.

"Mitchie, Mitchie," my mom was calling to me but once I reached the exit door I fell against it letting tears stream down against my face. My mom bent down into me patting my knee. "It'll be fine sweetie, I bet Alex will understand."

"No, I'm breaking a promise to the only girl who's always been there for me. Mom how could you let them add on another tour date without me knowing about it?"

"I'm sorry Mitchie, it was a last minute thing and…"

"I hate this. I thought living my dream was going to make me happy, but I need Alex, I need her here with me, or I don't want any of this at all."

"Come on, lets just head to the arena and you can call her back."

"No, I'm not doing another show."

"Mitchie you can't let your fans down."

"Mom if I perform I'm going to cry on that stage and who knows when I'm going to stop."

"Come on, I promise you'll be fine. How about I give you an early Christmas gift."

"Nothing is going to make me feel better," I take her hand as we push open the door. Kids are outside screaming my name and tears are still against my face. I lean into my mom's shoulder as we make out way to the truck, I don't say a word, I don't open my eyes, I just let her guide me. We get into the truck and head to the venue. Once there, and in my dressing room, I wash my face as lay on my couch once again. Just one more concert tomorrow, then a special one, and then I'll be able to go home, a day after I was supposed to. I close my eyes and in no time I fall to sleep, thinking of nothing but Alex.

"Wake up sunshine," I hear my dad's voice play in my ear and with a few quick glances I hop up and hug my dad tightly as he sits on the couch I'm on. I squeeze him extremely tight with my arms around his neck.

"Dad I missed you."

"I missed you too, hey I've got you something."

"What?" I pull back slightly before laying against his chest. He pulls a box up. A small black box with a red and green ribbon.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it," he shook me before I sat up and crossed my legs. I pulled the box open and inside sat a letter.

"Check under the stage. Dad what does that mean?"

"It means go and check under the stage."

"What did you buy a car?"

"Something like that," he smiled as I stood.

"Maybe I should get dressed first."

"Yeah, your mom and I will be helping out with your guitars, making sure there in place."

"Okay, thanks for coming dad," I hug him one last time before he walks out. I head over to my clothes rack and pull out my first act outfit, a black dress with a yellow ribbon wrapping around the waist. I pull on my black boots that go up to my knees as well. My hair is flat against my face so I begin to curl it myself. The concert was starting in two hours and I had a meet and greet in one. I was ready, so I made it out to the stage. My mom and dad were moving things around and directing people. I went onto the stage which was in the middle of the arena surrounded by thousands of chairs leading into the sky box. Each sat red or blue in straight rows all numbered. I went up the seven steps and walked onto the stage.

"Dad," I called him over.

"Yeah?"

"I'm here, where's my gift?"

"Under the stage Mitch."

"Right." I moved away from him and made it towards the small trapped door and climbed down into it. There were lights streaming along the entire thing. I saw a box and I went to it before pulling it up and opening it. Inside sat keys.

"I knew it was a car," I mumbled to myself before moving back towards the hatch of the thing. I was slowly climbing back out when I felt something, or someone touch my leg. I was going to scream but my mouth was covered and I stood on the platform again. I turned around to see Alex smiling before me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she ignored me and pressed her lips into mine. I was pushed up against the first beam as her arms wrapped around my neck. I embraced her until she decided to pull back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," I repeated after her.

"So they've actually added another show huh?"

"Yeah, and I swear to you it wasn't my fault."

"I know, your dad called me two days ago about it and I asked him if I could come along to spend Christmas with you."

"But I thought you wanted me to be in New York with you?"

"No," she said. "My Christmas and my home is wherever you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what shall we do before your meet and greet?"

"We could hang out in my dressing room," I said as she smiled.

"Or we could drive your new convertible."

"I seriously have one?"

"Yeah, merry Christmas."

"You…" I wanted to continue but she nodded. I walked into her and wrapped my arms around her neck hugging her tight. I pulled back and pressed my lips against hers.

"I have something for you too."

"Gimme gimme."

"I'll give it to you at tonight's show."

"Okay give me a hint."

"Nope," I made my way up the ladder under the stage and helped Alex up before I spotted the stage was clear. My mom and dad were talking to Justin. I grabbed Alex's hand and lead her off the stage. I knew exactly what I was going to do that night, I was going to speak my mind, and speak from my heart. It was the only gift I think I could of gave.

**So my laptop cord is like broken and I have another laptop but this is the one I like to type on. I have no idea what I'm going to do without it but thanks for reading.**


End file.
